Time after time
by XbuttonsX
Summary: Kyo loves Yuki. Yuki loves him back. Perfect little family, right? Nope. Kyo is haunted by the past. A chilling past he can't get rid of.
1. the beginging

Furuba is not mine. Easy as that. If I did own it, Kyo would be going steady with Yuki and Akito would be roting in the ground. No never mind. She is slowly climbing up in my good books. But I swear, if she ever hurts poor Hatsuharu-kun then she'll have me to deal with. This story is Yaoi. KyoxYunyun.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Time After Time**

What was the matter with him? He was supposed to be strong. He wasn't supposed to cower under pressure. Cinderella proved that, didn't it.

A steady breathing told him Yuki had fallen asleep, too tired to wait for him to get up the nerve. Yuki's naked chest rose and fell with his rythmic breathing. He hadn't had a flare up in a while.

Kyo moved his hand over his own exposed body.

_Weak. ... Pathetic and weak. Once a cat, always a cat._

Kyo scratched his chest in anger. What was he thinking? He loved this person beside him. Why hadn't he taken his chance to prove to Yuki that he wasn't a coward? Of course he wasn't a coward! But did Yuki think the same way?

"Y-you're not like that!" he hissed to himself into the darkness. Yuki stirred next to him.

"Kyon-kichi? Oh you're still awake? I'm sorry. I must have dozed off," Yuki said softly to Kyo. Kyo shook his head. Anything Yunyun did wrong would not anger him. How could it? It was Yunyun after all. Yuki shifted and slid his hand up Kyos bare chest, snaking its way until it reached his collar bone. Kyo shivered at the soft touch. It felt so much like hers. The touch he longed to feel again. What he craved to feel again. Then there came the memories. The memories that crippled him. That crippled every Sohma. A face appeared at the back of his mind. A sweet face. A face that haunted his dreams. It was his fault.

"No. ... Not again! Please not again. Why?! I'm sorry! I told you before that I didn't ..." Kyo's whisperings gave out with a shuddering breath. He was going to go insane if her image kept creeping into his life when he let his gaurd down. What was it about that moment that kept him from living? He wasn't at fault for anything. It was all an accident.

"Kyon-kichi? What's the matter? You're so pale?! Did I do something wrong?" Yuki asked worridly. Kyo shook his head again. Nothing was wrong except the fact that Yuki was now reminding him of _her. _Kyo began to shake and shot out of the bed and into the small bathroom down the hall. He made it just in time as his stomach lerched and his supper came out his mouth. He wiped the sick from his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I'm so sorry!" He said feebly, his stomach churning, making him retch again. By this time Yuki was standing beside him. Kyo looked up at him from distant eyes. He fell to the floor as pain eched his weak body. What was going on? It had never been this bad before. Shaking violently, Kyo tried to sit. He fell back against Yukis small legs. A stabbing pain ran through his chest.

Then black. He wasn't dead but he wished he was. He was too weak to carry on. Pain echoed around him in his unconcious state. Every muscle in his body began to spasim. This was probably how she felt as she was struck. The scene played out in kyo's head. The man. The horrible smile on his wicked face. The small dark room. The blood. The torture. The girl huddled in the corner, blood seeping from her open wounds. His grusome, naked body haunting her.

_Tohru was dragged roughly through the corridor, her screams echoing in the dark. The only light was from the blinking camcorder taping the horrifying scene. He grabbed her wrist and twisted. She screamed louder, hoping someone would hear. He pulled her shirt off then the remaining parts of her outfit._

_"Kyo-kun! Please help me! Where are you Kyo-kun?! Heeeelp! Please! Someone!" Tohru screamed then bit down on the hand of her captor. Pain spread across her face as he struck her._

Kyo woke to find himself laying in his bed, Hatori, Shigure, and Yuki sitting by him. Yuki was the smallest looking, his frail body shaking with fear. He reminded Kyo painfully of the way Tohru looked on the tape. Except he wasn't as scared as that. No one could ever be as scared as she was.

"What happened Kyo-kun? I heard you from all the way up stairs." Shigure inquired. He had a look of wonder on his face. He remained the same even after seeing someone everyone cared about being ... being ... Kyo couldn't bring himself to think of what happened to Tohru. Instead of answering Shigures question, he closed his eyes. It was his fault she wasn't here to help him get up. His fault that she had been taken. He was supposed to be there for her. He promised her. Why did he have to leave her to get the milk. Why didn't she go to the store. Why wasn't it him who was ...

"Bring me the tape. I need to help her. I need to ... "He couldn't finish as tears burst from his bloodshot eyes. Yuki moved toward him but he shrugged him off. "I-i have to help ..." His voiced trailed off as he slipped back into oblivien, Tohru etched into his pained mind.

_His voice was cold and cruel as he announced that it was the second and last day of her inprisonment. She barely had the strenght to lift her head as he approched her. _

_"Bitch! Did'ya hear that! You die today! You happy?! Answer me! Don't make me knock off that fuckin head a yours!"_

_She moved her lips but no sound could escape. He jumped on top of her. His knee dug into her bleeding stomach. She managed a cry of pain as he grabbed her. He moved his hands and let the camra see his 'work'._

_"YOUR GONNA DIE BITCH! NO 'KYO-KUN' TO SAVE YOU! YOU DIE ALONE AND COLD! I WILL SHOVE INTO YOU AND YOU WILL SCREAM! BUT IT WON'T HELP YOU AT ALL CAUSE NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU!"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it was short but that was Chapter 1 of 2. It really isn;'t that long of a story but I wanted to make it into chaoters. Hey ya never know. If I get alot of reviews I could make it longer! So what do ya say?! Please review!

LUV YA! G-L-H-M


	2. Why?

Disclaiming the claimer- Tell me why someone like me would even disserve to own something so great as Furuba! I love it. So if I love it I know I could never even hope to own it. Anyway, I had a review that said that the story was kinda confusing. If you're wondering, yes, Tohru did get raped. She also got beaten and killed. I know this chapter is creepy but please don't mind it. I will explain a bit more in the A/N, Kay?

--------------------------------------

**WHY?**

Kyo woke, drenched with sweat. She was taunting him again. Why did he have to watch that damn tape? That's what hurt him, haunted him. He had to move. Sick was raising in his throat. Move! He jumped out of bed and dashed, once again, to the bathroom.

Tonight was worse, a lot worse. Along with the yellow bile, red blood mixed with the toilet water. Pain! Searing pain! He felt something press into him. He was feeling what Tohru had felt. Was he gonna die the same, miserable death?

Why? It wasn't his fault. She had left the door open. She had let the _thing _into their sanctuary. He had left to go to the store. He was the one she had fallen for. Why though? Why him? Why was he so special? Why wasn't it Yunyun or someone? Why him?

He felt weak. Like something was pressing in on him. The darkness. The darkness was pressing into him, smothering him. Killing him.

He cried out in pain. The same cry that had exploded from Tohru on the tape. He was reliving her torture. He felt the _thing _tugging at him, pulling him. He felt his insides burn as more sick came from them. His arms flung back, knocking against the door.

More pulling. He felt as though the _thing _was pulling him from the bathroom. Pulled by imaginary hands. Pain. Again it hurt him; again it pulled him into her memories. His pain was the pain she had felt.

"Why?! I know I should have been there, but I wasn't! I can't change that. I wish I could but I can't! I realize you were in pain! But that doesn't mean you should hurt me!" Kyo screamed into the darkness. Then, nothing. No pain, no noise, no light. Just him. Alone. Not even the bathroom dared to creak. Nothing stirred.

"Kyo-kun. I needed you and you left. You were supposed to know Akira was there. To warn me. You're the cat? Or maybe you wanted me dead? Was that it? I could tell you liked Yuki-kun better then me. You just wanted me out of the way. That's it, isn't it?" Tohru's voice came from Kyo's mouth. He fell to the ground, tears forming in his eyes. He was hearing her voice again. He could feel her presence.

"N-no … I swear! I never knew he was there! I miss you! Please stop being mad at me! I never knew I swear!

"But, even still, you never offered to help me."

"Because I couldn't Tohru! I-I couldn't …….. " It was the first time he had spoken those words out loud. He felt his body go numb, then he blinked.

Tohru appeared in front of him. Her pale impression blazing in the darkness. Her ghost kneeled down and wiped the tears from his cheek. Cold ran through his body but it didn't matter. She was there. The one he thought he would never see again was in front of him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! I never wanted to go to the store! I never wanted you to die! I never knew that missing you would hurt so much. I MISS YOU, TOHRU-KUN!" He screeched, shattering her perfect image, sending it away from him. He felt everything slip away as he fell into unconsciousness.

-----------------------------------

"_Any last words bitch?" Akira asked cruelly._

_Kyo. Kyo. Kyo. _

_He was the one who put her here. She hated him now._

"_Kyo-kun. I hope you _do_ see this. I hope you know I will not forgive you. I hate you with all my heart. I hope you never forgive yourself. I hope you think about me every second of every day. I hope you feel as abandoned as I do now. I -" She was cut off as Akira clamped his hand around her neck, sick of her ramblings. He let go just before she lost consciousness and slashed at her. _

_He cut through her soul, burning scars that would never form onto her skin. Ripping through her like a piece of watermelon (don't ask I just finished one _; )_) ) He glided down on her with precision. Slicing through muscle and bone. What type of weapon could possibly do that? _

_Tohru screamed in agony. This was it. She was dieing. Why her? What did she do wrong?_

_-----------------------_

A/N: Well what did you think? Please tell me. I don't care if it's good or bad. If it's bad I improve. See. It all works out in the end. Hehehehe. Great. Another giggle mood. How could I giggle after writing something so gruesome? I'm scared. !!!!!! Ahhhhhhh. Run and scream!!!! Any more questions? I'll answer anything. ; ( Review or I'll cry!

Luv yah! G-L-H-M! Hahahahahahahaha! Muhahahahahaha! I got your nose.


End file.
